paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dartheus
Dartheus is an Alaskin Husky created by and owned by SmokythePolicePup. Dartheus was born in the mountains, nearby the town of Polarmount, to an Alaskan Husky and her mate in a litter of four pups. Dartheus's parents were sled dogs from the town and they raised their pups to be energetic and fast with the hope that the four of them would join their sled team when they got older. His mom gave each of the siblings a backpack filled with survival gear and she taught her pups to always help those in need. One day, the family was heading to watch a snowboarding tournament in Adventure Bay at Jake's Mountain that their owner was taking part in but on the way there, the family took a pit stop in Foggy Bottom so their owner could eat lunch. Dartheus found a pidgeon who he wanted to play with so he chased the pidgeon down several streets before it flew out of sight. He tried finding his way back to his parents but couldn't remember which way to go. The family ended up unable to find him and had to get moving as their owner put them in the car without noticing he was one pup short. Dartheus spent weeks looking for them before being run into by Bandit. Bandit taught him how to survive on his own and after outrunning the grocer, helped him form the Stray Pup Sanctuary. Ever since that day, the two pups worked together to help every pup who came to the sanctuary. Despite having a great time helping out Bandit, Dartheus holds out hope that someday, he will run into his family again and be reunited. Dartheus is a male Alaskan Husky who has white fur on his face, chest, underbelly, and socks. The rest of his body is covered in black fur. He has orange eyes and a purple collar. In the winter, he wears a lime green scarf around his neck with snowboarder's goggles. He always wears a backpack with survival gear packed inside. Since he came from a sled dog family, he learned that whenever you go out on your own, be well prepared. Dartheus is a very active pup and is a big sports fan. At the Stray Pup Sanctuary, he likes to set up sports tournaments for the strays to help entertain them. He loves meeting the pups that come to the sanctuary and is very outgoing. He loves helping people because when he was a pup, before getting lost, his mother taught him that being a good pup and helping others is one of the most important jobs there is. By Me: *Bandit's Life (Debut) *My Eyes (Song Article) (Mentioned) *Pups and the Special Day By Others: Collabs: *Pups cry Wolf (Mentioned) Random: *He co-founded the Stray Pup Sanctuary with Bandit after meeting him on the streets of Foggy Bottom. *He's very athletic being raised as a sled-racing pup. **He loves the sport of basketball and often holds tournaments for the strays that come into the sanctuary. **He also holds a big race every year for the citizens of Foggy Bottom to take part in. The money raised goes to charity. *In addition to liking basketball, Dartheus also loves Soccer and loves the Adventure Bay Rovers team. His favorite player is Fletcher (got permission from Fuzzy) and considers himself Fletcher's number one fan. *He used to live in Polarmount before getting lost in Foggy Bottom (got permission from fuzzy) *Credit for the infobox goes to MidnightCollies. Crush: He currently has no crush. Occupation: Dartheus is the Assistant Leader at the Stray Pup Sanctuary. He shares the same responsibilities as Bandit and is in charge when Bandit is not around. Fears: Dartheus is afraid of being alone mostly because it reminds him he is separated from his family. Dartheus is also afraid of dog catchers due to what he has heard from the strays who come into the Sanctuary. He's also afraid of ghosts. Coming Soon Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Male Category:Boys Category:Dogs Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First gen pup Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Husky Category:Alaskan Husky Category:Civilian character Category:Civilian pup